


Can't Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

by LadyLanera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gabriel is the angel of sexual harassment in any universe, Gabriel-centric (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lawyer Sam Winchester, M/M, Role Reversal, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLanera/pseuds/LadyLanera
Summary: Gabriel is forced to attend another sexual harassment training, but will this be his last?
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Can't Teach an Old Dog New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, readers. So, this is what happens when I end up taking my company's annual online sexual harassment training after working remotely since March and isolating alone. I find myself coming up with a fic idea from it. That said, sexual harassment is a serious thing. This fic is totally just for comedic release. And for my readers who are eagerly awaiting other fics, don't worry. I'm still working on them. I just needed to get this bunny out.

Spinning in his overpriced genuine Italian leather office chair like the spoiled rich kid he supposedly was, Gabriel Shurley found himself pondering his life and all his choices. Some may have claimed he was too childish to be a supervisor overseeing a department of five. To them, he'd say a polite 'Fuck you'. If anyone bothered to get to know him at all, like at all, they'd have known this was the last thing he wanted. The absolute very last. Like, way down there next to colonoscopies and diets and . . . abstaining from sex. Because this supervising crap was boring and stupid and so not him. At all.

He groaned when he heard his phone ring. Ugh! He glanced at the offending object, wishing it'd magically disappear. It didn't. He even snapped his fingers towards it at one moment. But there it was, still ringing, still interrupting him from his much needed me-time.

From the number displayed on the caller ID, he figured out it was his father calling. Yeah. He was good. He didn't need to talk to Pops at all this century. Probably not even the next. His dad could totally go back to ignoring him again. After all, there were five other Shurley children his father could bother. It didn't _have_ to be him.

When the phone finally stopped ringing, the middle-aged man relaxed again, sighing contently before he returned to spinning happily in his chair. Because that was what good bosses did. They stayed out of their subordinates' way and let them work. Good bosses trusted their staff, knew that their very smart staff was competent enough to know when to ask for his assistance if needed. He just would happily collect the fruit of their labor later. Maybe. Probably not. He really did like his team after all. They were a good bunch. Namely his youngest little brother at least. His beautiful fellow black sheep of the family who was more Shurley than all of them put together.

His phone then suddenly lit up again, a new number displaying on the ID this time.

His head fell back against the headrest with an drawn-out groan.

Human resources.

Awesome.

He'd just ignore that call too.

In fact, he leaned forward suddenly and tapped a few buttons on his phone. He'd ignore _all_ calls for now. If his staff truly needed him for anything, they knew enough to send his little bro.

The second he saw the call forward light up, he grinned and laced his fingers together behind his golden waves of shaggy sunshine hair, leaning back. Ah. This was the life. Everything was absolutely perfect. The only thing he needed now was that hot guy he had seen in human resources earlier on his way to his office. Oh the things he'd do to that man. That beautiful, sexy moose of a man.

He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He could almost imagine the man's cologne again. It was a manly smell like a sweaty lumberjack who had been outside all day cutting through thick wood and later sitting beside a roaring campfire. Well, on second thought, if that lumberjack used a gallon of hair product that was. He briefly considered calling his father's secretary and asking her, discretely of course, for the man in HR's number. That honestly sounded like too much work, though. If it were fate or destiny, he'd meet the guy again. And he sure as shit would ask the fucking gorgeous giant for a date then. Maybe even ask what the man's darkest fantasy was so they could try it out sometime.

When he heard a sudden knock against his door a few moments later, he huffed and rolled his head lazily towards the door. There went that daydream about his tall sexy moose begging him for release. When he saw it was his youngest brother at his door, he grinned faintly. He could handle Cassie he supposed. Out of all his brothers, Cas was his favorite. Not that he'd ever tell the brat that.

"What's wrong, little bro?" he asked, noticing the taller, raven-haired man's deep frown. Just once he wished Cas was dressed down. He looked like he was going to a wedding. "Dean-o forget to—"

"Father's looking for you," his brother interrupted sharply with a harsh glare.

"Cool." Gabe scoffed, spinning his chair away towards the large window that overlooked the massive cityscape. Look at all the fucks he gave about that! _So many fucks. All the fucks. Every last—_

"Gabriel," growled his bratty brother, clearly not amused by his antics today. His brother waited until Gabe's deep amber trouble-making eyes darted in yet another suffering look. "Did you seriously engage in sexual relations with Rowena MacLeod of all people in a broom closet?"

"No." God, Red probably was the best sex Gabe'd had in months. She was so feisty and knew exactly what she wanted. He liked that in his partners. Though, she did have a serious power kink that he unfortunately couldn't satisfy for her, so it quickly became awkward. Like most of his encounters did sadly. But at least he had some fun for a bit, and she said it was all right. Sort of. In her usual semi-condescending manner of how it happened to 'all guys' and that it 'meant nothing.'

"Brother."

Glancing upwards and groaning in exasperation, Gabe shrugged. "Fine. But it was entirely consensual." He then leaned forward, pointing at his disapproving stick-in-his-ass baby brother. "And it was completely her idea for the record. I thought it, but she's the one who asked it." He then coolly leaned back, glancing upwards as he recalled the memory of Red and him fondly. He wondered idly if Hot Guy in Human Resources would be willing. It'd be a tight fit in that particular closet, sure, but Gabe was willing. So willing. Hell, he wasn't above taking Hot Guy in HR to his office either. Or the conference room. Or even the executive washroom if need be. He tactfully readjusted himself as he felt his body react to the images dancing behind his wicked whiskey-colored eyes. "Who am I to deny a beautiful person? I mean, really." He waved his hand aimlessly.

"Yes, well, your juvenile antics have gotten you on Naomi's radar, brother."

Gabe winced. Shit. That wasn't good. His stepmother was—well, he didn't usually talk bad about women as a principle but— She was Medusa's evil incarnate love child seriously. She absolutely hated him, and she wasn't shy about it either.

"Did she . . ." Gabe's low voice trailed off, as his eyes fell onto his desk.

"Take it to Human Resources who then took it to Dad who then asked _me_ about it?" Cas replied with a glare. "Yes."

Gabe's head fell hard onto his desktop. "Fuck!" he groaned.

Why was it always him that got into trouble? Why wasn't it the other Shurley boys?

"If I were you—"

Gabe scoffed, lifting his head up with a frown. "You're not. You're not me, Cassie. You're you."

His baby brother rolled his soulful cerulean hard to the ceiling.

"If I were you, I'd stop ignoring Father's calls and accept your punishment."

Mocking his younger sibling, Gabe stuck his tongue out childishly a moment later before he let his forehead fall back onto his desk. An earthquake sounded nice about now. He wouldn't be picky, though. Any natural disaster would work if it prevented the inevitable disaster track he was on.

"Fine. Sulk for all of eternity then," Cas huffed indignantly.

Lifting his head back up reluctantly and watching his baby brother turn, Gabe scrunched up his face in disgust. "Cas?"

"Yes?" His baby bro turned back and paused, his deep blues full of frustration.

"It wasn't Red who turned me in, was it?"

The corner of Cas's mouth twitched into a very thin smile that most wouldn't consider being there if they saw it. "It's my understanding Rowena was bragging to someone else about it in the break room, how she had managed to reduce the great Gabriel Shurley into a shuddering mess in a few seconds, and Naomi regrettably overheard it."

Gabe's face soured. Seconds? He had lasted longer than seconds! He then caught the figure stepping up beside Cas. _Shit!_ Just when he thought this whole thing couldn't get any worse. Dad had actually come down from the pearly gates to grace them with his presence. This wasn't good. His dad hated leaving his personal heaven—as his father would call it to anyone who would listen. Which honestly was everyone because his dad walked around thinking he was God—instead of a CEO of a Fortune 500 firm. Though, no one would know his dad was a CEO if they looked at him because Chuck Shurley was always dressed in a pair of ripped blue jeans, some old faded classic rock band t-shirt, and that god-awful stupid hoodie of his. And don't even get Gabe started on that idiot beard.

"Don't you have work to do, Castiel?" remarked their dad, glancing impassively at his youngest.

Cas instantly lowered his gaze and silently slipped out of Gabe's office.

A sudden flicker of fear rippled through Gabe as he waited, watching his dad step inside and calmly shut the door behind him. All signs pointed where it always did—his dad dressing Gabe down like he was two again.

"You like it here, don't you?" his father asked out of nowhere.

The middle child who had a habit of getting in trouble blinked in confusion. Well, this was new. Gabe tilted his head and scratched behind his ear.

"Yeah." He shrugged indifferently. "I suppose."

His dad's icy blue eyes narrowed sharply on him before softening again with a forced chuckle.

"And you understand what all this is for, right? What we're doing here?" He leaned further towards Gabe. "How we're making the world a better place?"

Gabe wisely kept his mouth shut, bowing his head. He wasn't quite sure how selling ancient artifacts, namely deadly weapons, to the highest bidder helped the world, but to each their own.

"Son," his dad started before he stopped and lowered his voice into a sweeter, more loving tone, "Gabriel, my sweet boy, I don't know how—" His dad shook his head before he calmly held up his hands. "I'm at a loss at how to, you know, get you to understand that . . ." His voice trailed off as he scratched at his beard for a moment, slowly approaching him. His hand came down heavy onto Gabe's shoulder a moment later. He stared down at his middle child fondly before he affectionately ruffled the sun-kissed light wavy locks. "Oh, my trouble wild child, out of all your brothers, you're the one I'm leaving to this company. You do remember that, right? That all this— _Paradise_ —it's going to be yours."

The whiskey-colored eyes immediately fell to the floor. Gabe didn't want to be a CEO. He didn't want to rule over others. He didn't want any of the stuff his father wanted for him. He only wanted someone to love him, accept him, to be truly happy for once with no strings attached. That was it.

"Gabriel, please."

"I don't—Dad, I don't want this, though. I'm not . . ." Gabe glanced away, hating the look on his dad's face. This was an old argument, older than Creation at this point. "Give it to Cassie. He's better at it than I ever would. And, hell, if you want to rock the boat, he's certainly rebellious enough."

"Exactly. I don't want rebellious," countered his dad. "I don't want loyal. I don't want power-hungry. I don't want overprotective. And I definitely do not want this place to turn into some hedonistic freaky Dark Amazon Balthazar would turn it into either."

"But I'm—"

"Gabriel," interrupted his dad, forcing him quiet, "I chose you as my successor. Not them. You." His dad exhaled loudly, shaking his head disappointingly. "I don't understand why you always fight this. You have all the makings of a great leader, son."

Unable to hold back, Gabe burst out laughing, staring at his father as if the man had grown several heads and sprouted wings. Him? A great leader? "Wow! Uh, Dad, hate to be the one to tell you this, but that weed you're smoking, I'm pretty sure it's got something extra this time. I mean, seriously." He huffed out another laugh of disbelief. "I'm the very last person you should have in charge of your company. Hell, Cassie does half of my shit for me. Just so it gets done. Did you know that?" That should disqualify him right then and there. Not to mention all the trouble making he did on a daily basis.

"Castiel may do the grunt work for you, the meaningless paperwork and the typical day-to-day management, but it's your ideas, Gabe." His dad frowned silently for a moment, clearly thinking. "I may be CEO, but I look over every report that crosses my desk. I can tell which ones are Castiel's and which are yours. And more often than not, I go with yours, don't I?" His dad then made a flippant hand motion. "In fact, if you looked at it closely, I go with yours quite a bit more than any of your brothers."

"Yeah, but when it comes down to who's more likely to get his ass handed to him and lectured, Dad, it's always me. Funny that." Gabe frowned deeply, turning away as he tried to ignore his insides knotting in dread and nervousness. He rarely talked back like this, but he felt braver today.

"I am harder on you. That's true," his dad admitted quietly. He gently grabbed Gabe's chin and turned him back to force their gaze again. "But only because I know you could be great, son."

"I don't want to be great, Dad!" The second he saw the tell-tale signs of his father ready to argue until he was blue in the face, Gabe unloaded. "I never wanted any of this. But you wouldn't know that because you never asked me. You never once went 'Hey, son. Do you want to be a leader?' Not once. Because if you had, you'd know that I only want one thing in life."

"Gabriel—"

"I want someone to love me for being me, who accepts all of me—good, bad, and the in-between, who can put up with my shit and call me out on it or give it back to me. And I want someone who—" The words then flew out of his mouth. "Fuck, Dad! I want a family! A husband, wife, whatever, and little rugrats of my own. That's it. That's all I want. I want a loving family for fucking once!"

"Fine." His dad crossed his arms and inclined his head, surprisingly surrendering. "But you're still going to go to sexual harassment training regardless."

"What?"

Icy blues leveled the familiar 'Don't cross me' look instantly.

"Understood," Gabe mumbled, eyes downcast.

His dad gently patted his shoulder.

"You'll like this one, son. I promise."

Fat chance of that. Every single time he had ever suffered through the training before, Gabe found himself being singled out. Or worse, made an example of. It was like the second they saw his name, the training specialists were all "Ooh, Chuck Shurley's kid is in here? Let's get him."

Well, except that one from a few years back. She had gotten up and walked out, smacking him for good measure as she walked by him. He still didn't understand why she had gotten so upset. He had only read a shirt that he was considering buying for himself. And it was one of the tamer shirts, too. It had read "I PUT THE MAN IN ROMANCE."

"Now, we decided—your stepmother and I that is—that you need more training to smooth out the rough edges again." His dad then winced, scratching at his beard and sighing. "Well, actually, Naomi wanted me to fire you straight away for the whole Miss MacLeod tryst, but I had a candid conversation with the woman in question. She admitted the whole thing in the closet was her idea."

Red admitted it to his dad? Whoa. Maybe he should've gotten her number on second thought.

"She's all right, isn't she?" Gabe wasn't heartless after all. He'd have hated to find out she had lost her job over this or whatever stupid thing the company did this time to cover up his indiscretions.

"You mean, did I fire her?" His dad shook his head instantly. "No. Because that would be retaliation, and this company does not retaliate against victims of sexual harassment."

Gabe's eyes narrowed. Yeah, that sounded like some corporate bullshit.

"So, instead," his dad shrugged "I bribed her. Offered her a nice severance package."

Yep. There was the dad he knew and loved. Can't join 'em? Bribe 'em.

He'd reach out to Red later and ask her if she needed anything. He'd write her a letter of recommendation or whatever she needed since it was his fault. "How long do I have to go for this time?"

"A few days at least. But I have a feeling that he'll be sticking around a little longer than that."

"Coolio, Daddy-o." Gabe glanced at his computer screen. He'd have to get the latest numbers over to Cas before he went to training then. And maybe even talk to his little brother about something a little more substantial than their usual teasing banter. "When do I start?" He so dreaded that answer.

"Right now actually." His dad grinned widely. "He's all ready for you in the conference center."

"What?" Gabe blinked in surprise. Usually training happened a few days after it was discussed.

His dad clapped his hands happily. "No time like the present I always say."

"But you never—"

"Gabriel," his father sighed heavily, glancing at him. "Just go."

"Fine," he groaned back, shaking his head. Gabe stood up, grabbing his red-and-blue plaid button-up from the back of his chair that he had discarded the second he had stepped into his office that morning. He threw it on a second later, buttoning it up with his eyes rolling in annoyance.

"Son, please try to play nice with this one."

Play nice? Yeah, sure, that depended on the latest in the revolving doors of sexual harassment trainers honestly. If they treated him respect, then he'd try to be less of a shit than usual.

As he walked out of his office, Gabe briefly lowered his head when he caught the familiar soulful baby blues of his baby bro's from across the way. When he felt the heavy hand clamp back down on his shoulder, Gabe clenched his jaw and bit back his annoyance. Fucking Dad.

"I'm doing this for your own good. You'll see that in the end. I'm sure of it," remarked his dad before he briefly squeezed Gabe's shoulder and walked away towards Cas, likely to update the team about Gabe's sudden schedule change this week.

As soon as he was out of his dad's eyesight, Gabe turned the corner nearest the conference room. When he saw the stack of papers on the large glass table and the presentation displayed on the wall but no one inside the oval room, he frowned inwardly. He glanced around for a second and sighed. Well, if this guy wasn't there, then Gabe would take the respite and make a quick trip to the bathroom because knowing Gabe's luck, he'd end up with some old dude who went on for years about the proper way to address women from material from the '20s. Don't call the skirts or broads sounded like a good thing.

Gabe slipped inside the employee restroom not long after, pausing when he caught the tall form of the Hot Guy in HR standing at the urinals. He considered walking back out for half a second, but decided to push forward. If this were a test Naomi was putting forward, he'd pass it. He could be an adult. When he wanted to be that was. Also, he never hit on people in a restroom. He was classier.

Unzipping his pants, Gabe stepped up to the urinal beside the Hot Guy built like the world's sexiest lumberjack. He hummed quietly, trying to distract himself from the man's cologne.

" _Sexy and you know it_?" remarked the shaggy-haired moose beside him after a second.

Gabe blinked, inhaling sharply in surprise. It took a second before he realized that the man was asking him if that was the song Gabe was humming, not that it was what the man thought of Gabe.

"Uh, yeah," Gabe chuckled awkwardly, tucking himself back in once finished and zipping up a second later. "I'm a sucker for pop." Well, that was a straight-out lie. He so wasn't. He was more of a classic country fan honestly. Give him the greats: Cash, Jennings, Campbell, Cline, Daniels, and others. But for some reason he couldn't get that part out.

"Cute." The Hot Guy flashed him a dimpled grin, turning away and heading to the sinks.

Gabe's eyes trailed after him like a moth flying to its certain death. Swallowing down his thirst quickly, he joined the man, realizing a second later there were other sinks he could have chosen. So many other sinks than the one right beside the poor sap Gabe was lusting after like some horny teenager. He giggled, straight up giggled, when their eyes met in the mirror.

"Are you all right?" Hot Guy asked, his eyes giving Gabe a quick once over.

"Yep," Gabe replied, popping his 'p' pathetically.

Since when did he get tongue tied like this? Never. That was when. And yet there Gabe was, a heaving mess of surging hormones and longing. And absolute thirst!

"So, uh, are you new?" Gabe's voice quivered slightly. He hoped the man hadn't noticed.

Hot Man laughed softly and nodded, his eyes becoming a softer and sexier mix of—was that blue or green—oh, honestly, Gabe didn't give a fuck. The man's eyes were gorgeous no matter what infuriating color they actually were.

"Yeah," answered back Hot Guy. "I started last week actually." He ripped off a fluffy paper towel the stupid company wasted thousands of dollars on annually and dried his hands. He offered his dried hand to Gabe. "Sam Winchester." His dimples deepened, making Gabe's knees go weak suddenly.

Amber eyes glanced at Sam's outstretched hand. He couldn't do it, though. He physically couldn't shake the man's hand or else he'd collapse onto his knees in front of Sam. And he was fairly certainly if he fell to his knees in front of this beautiful man, he'd be undoing Sam's belt soon after.

"Nice to meet you. I, uh, I actually saw you the other day in HR. Must have been when you were filling out your paperwork." Sam's eyes narrowed on him in confusion, which made more words fly from Gabe's mouth stupidly. "I mean, not like I was, you know, watching you like some sort of pervert or anything. I just, you know, saw you. From afar. In the distance. Through a window."

Sam's brow raised slightly, and he gave a small laugh before he glanced with a quirked smirk.

"Shit. I—um, it's just—I should go?" Gabe then nodded panicking when he heard nothing from the tall, gorgeous man Gabe was currently undressing in half a dozen or so ways. "Yeah. I should go. Um, nice to meet you. Again. See you around. Not in—um—I'm just—bye." Gabe turned around and fled to the nearest door, smacking into it before he escaped. Since when did he act like this? Seriously?

When Gabe breezed into the conference room a moment later and found that it was still empty, he groaned but dropped into a chair, covering his face. For fuck's sake. What the hell had that been all about? He then readjusted his pants, feeling the tightness that unfortunately had shot up in his ridiculous attempt at bolting. He was usually a lot smoother than that. That was—hell, that was so much worse than Cassie around Dean.

At the sound of a soft laugh behind him, Gabe's head shot up. _Oh no._

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mister Shurley," apologized a very familiar, kind voice behind Gabe, who instantly whirled with a gasp and large amber eyes. "I'm Sam Winchester. I'll be— _fuck_!"

Gabe bit his cheek hard to keep back words screaming inside his head. He could taste the thick coppery liquid within seconds, but kept his jaw clenched as he forced air in through his nostrils. He could do this. He could get through this hell that was human resources training and do exactly what his father expected. It wouldn't be easy—his eyes briefly fell down Sam's torso to the sharp ripped abs hidden under the man's plaid dress shirt—oh, fuck it would be _so_ damn hard—but he could do it.

Fucking Naomi was playing dirty this time.

But he'd beat her at this game of hers. He would.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sam," stated Gabe quietly, holding his hand out. His insides twisted and knotted as he waited for the sopping wet dream that was Sam Winchester to take his hand finally. When their hands finally locked together, a wave of fresh arousal rushed to Gabe's groin. The man's hands were so goddamn soft and large and . . . _oh_. His jeans became even tighter as his mind wandered.

Sam's eyes softened before he nodded, squeezing Gabe's hand briefly and pulling back.

"Likewise, Mister Shurley."

"Gabe. Call me 'Gabe' please," he corrected quietly, unable to look away from the soul-stealing gaze of the younger man. Love at first sight? More like lust at first sight? He wanted him badly!

"As you wish—" Sam's smile grew as his eyes sparkled in the artificial light "— _Gabe_."

Images of complete filth instantly flashed in his head as he stared back. Sam bending him over the table. Sam's mouth covering his. Sam glancing down at him with lust-blown eyes as Gabe stared up from where he knelt, worshiping Sam like the god his beautiful man was.

"So, you're in HR?" Hot Guy from HR had a new—

"No. I work over in legal actually."

Gabe did his best not to react, nodding mutely. This complicated matters horribly. Legal was the department that loved to hate on him the most usually with HR following close behind like a lapdog.

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sam snorted, shrugging as he shuffled his papers pointlessly. "I volunteered when they all declined. I figured you couldn't be as bad as they all made you out to be. A habitual flirt maybe."

"Awe. I have a reputation?" Gabe teased, blanking the second Sam's eyes met his again. Damn!

"So they claim," Sam remarked, "but talking with you now, I honestly don't see it." He shrugged dismissively before he glanced away and collected the rest of his papers. "In fact, it seems to be nothing but smoke frankly. You don't exhibit anything remotely close to the sexual predator they made you out to be. And you've had several chances actually to do your best to me." He slipped his papers back into his briefcase. "So, I'll file the necessary paperwork and argue what they're believing to be sexual—"

"Sam," he murmured, staring at the devastatingly handsome corporate lawyer. He leaned forward when the man continued, clearly not hearing. He rested a hand atop of Sam's and swallowed his nerves. When the beautiful hazel darted to him, Gabe licked his lips. He wouldn't make Sam a fool. Gabe was exactly what they claimed. He had an overtly sexual line for anything. And a shirt for the rest. It was his thing unfortunately, but he'd give it all up now. He'd give anything up for Sam.

"Unless you're afraid for some reason. Afraid of me?" Sam's eyes raked down him before they returned to Gabe's soulful whiskey eyes. "Because I'm, well, I'm rather disappointed by what I'm seeing so far from you." Sam scoffed, holding up a hand in disbelief. "The way everyone talked, they made it seem like you'd be pulling out all the stops, all the innuendo, all the looks, all the lines. And, yet, here you are, sitting at the table, unable to make a single move." He then leaned forward. "And here I wanted a challenge for once." He shrugged lightly. "Oh, well." Sam turned away a second later and brushed past Gabe, a feathery light maddening touch against the back of Gabe's neck. "It really could have been something, I think. But now we'll never know." A soft chuckle rumbled out of Sam, vibrating against Gabe as he leaned close near Gabe's ear. "Will we?" He gave him a gentle smile that Gabe saw out of the corner of his eye. "Sucks when you're not the hunter, doesn't it, my prey?"

Gabe inhaled shakily, unsteady and at a loss for words for once in his life.

"You have a nice night, Gabriel." Sam's hand then fell away from Gabe's neck. "Maybe if you're lucky, we'll see one another again tomorrow." The corporate lawyer was gone soon after.

* * *

Unable to sleep the previous night thanks to one sexy corporate lawyer, Gabe was grumpier than shit the next morning as he walked through the office. He was on his second can of Monster already, and it wasn't even eight yet. He waved away Cassie when he caught his baby brother's look of concern from his brother's desk. Gabe didn't care what he looked like truthfully. Not today. Not ever again.

Deep down, he knew he was being dramatic. He knew he could have gotten over this stupid thing about yesterday if he had just had the balls to—

_Huh. Why were the blinds to his office closed?_

His eyes narrowed before he made a mental note to talk to the cleaning staff and dismissed all other thoughts. It wouldn't be the first time he had to speak to them about their strange habit of closing his blinds after cleaning his office late at night. He punched in his key code, stepping inside a second later and closing the door behind him. He couldn't wait to hide out here all day long. He then flicked his lights on and nearly dropped his energy drink at the sight that greeted him.

Leaned entirely back, Sam sat in Gabe's expensive leather chair with his boots up on the ornate deep cherry desk atop of some files.

"I was beginning to wonder if you forgot about our appointment this morning," Sam quipped.

Gabe whirled back towards his closed door and then to Sam. His mouth dropped.

"My door was . . . how . . . what?"

Sam chuckled quietly, his eyes lighting up in amusement as his brow quirked upwards.

"You'd be surprised what simple pleasantries can get a person." He then stood up, gradually rounding Gabe's desk before brushing everything off onto the floor and hopping up on his desk

Amber eyes widened when he caught Sam's legs widening slightly—as if to make room for him.

"Wha—uh—um—what's happening here exactly?" Words. Yeah. Words were good.

"Whatever you want," Sam casually asserted with a charming smile. "It's just us after all. No one has to know." His voice lowered conspiratorially before he winked. "It can be our little secret."

Gabe giggled nervously, scratching at the back of his neck. He could feel the heat against his cheeks as he stared back. Their little secret? Oh, no, no he had seen _this one_ before in the training.

"Yeah, see, um, I wasn't born yesterday," Gabe drawled, pointing a finger at the sexy lawyer. "This, right here, is entrapment."

"Only if you act on it," Sam stated, dipping his head low. "Otherwise, it's merely enticement."

"My stepmother put you up to this, didn't she?"

"Naomi?" Confusion entered the ever-changing breathtaking eyes.

"Yes, _Naomi_ ," Gabe snapped, feeling his temper take over for a brief second. This fucker was starting to get on his last nerves with all this teasing. It wasn't fair. To have someone so fucking yummy right there offered up on a goddamn gold plate with the knowledge that if Gabe even so much as kissed the little shit, he would be fired then and there in all likelihood—and who knew what would even happen to his beautiful sexy Sam? It wasn't fucking fair! Actually, he knew he'd support Sam financially. He'd use his allowance or inheritance or money—whatever—to buy Sam all the best.

"No." The lawyer shook his head, crossing his arms and showing off his mouthwatering biceps.

Without question, Gabe knew Sam could easily lift and hold him against a wall if need be while he mercilessly pounded into him, fucking Gabe like there was no tomorrow. Gabe forced himself not to draw attention to his rapidly hardening dick that was straining more against his jeans. He didn't usually bottom, but for Sam he'd fucking do anything. Literally anything. Hell, he'd give Sam the world if it meant just the chance to breathe the same air as this beautiful human.

"As I said yesterday, I volunteered. I wanted the challenge you supposedly were."

Acting instead of thinking, Gabe strode irritably across his office, his pride wounded. He stepped in between Sam's legs easily, as if he were meant to be there, and got in the lawyer's space.

"I would eat you alive!"

"Is that a threat?" Sam tossed back before his eyes hungrily trailed down only to flick back up to Gabe's eyes a second later. "Or a promise?"

Hands instantly slammed down on either side of Sam, and Gabe leaned forward more until he could feel Sam's hot breath. He could smell—was that cinnamon? Fuck! Gabe fucking loved cinnamon!

"I'm warning you!" _Please . . . please don't stop. Ever,_ he begged in his mind.

Sam leaned forward more until their lips were mere millimeters apart. His pupils contracted, as his grin turned wolfish. His chest too was heaving. The air charged dangerously around them.

"What are you waiting for? Hmm?" Sam chuckled darkly. "An invitation? For me to beg?"

What was Gabe waiting for here exactly? Yes. It was enticement. Blatant enticement. Absolutely the worst form of sexual harassment there ever was. Utterly depraved and— Fuck, he wanted more. He needed more! For once, he wasn't doing the chasing. He was being chased! And he fucking liked it!

His hands flew up into the air, moving Sam's shaggy brown hair in the process. He then took several steps back to breathe and regain control before he scoffed, his chest heaving with gasping breaths as his heart raced. God, he wanted this. So bad. So fucking bad. He didn't care about any consequences to him. Not anymore. He'd throw it all away for his beautiful, sexy, hot lawyer.

He pointed at Sam. "Wait here!" He caught the immediate confusion and explained further, "I need to see Dad before we do this." Gabe strode towards his door before he paused and then turned back. "I—uh—wait." He stared at Sam for a few moments before his weight shifted. What if he misread this? "Before I do that, I'm not—that is—" What if this was all an act? What if it wasn't real?

Sam chuckled before he lifted himself off the desk and walked to him. As soon as they met, he tilted his head and brushed his lips lightly over Gabe's before he slowly pulled back with a smirk.

"Clear enough for you?" commented Sam with a raised brow. "Or would you like me to draw up some paperwork first detailing how I like you, Gabriel? How I'd be interested to see where this goes?"

"You . . . kissed . . . me?"

Rolling his eyes, Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I did, because I'd be ninety by the time you actually did it." He then lightly pushed Gabe towards the door. "Go. I'll stay here while you talk to your dad."

Instinctively, Gabe's hand instantly grasped Sam's, though. He didn't want them to be apart ever again. He didn't care if this was a fling or not. He knew deep within his soul. Sam was his missing piece. His other half. He pulled his drop-dead, luscious-locked lawyer out of his office a second later.

His dad was talking to Cassie, which Gabe supposed he should have found strange since this was the second time in two days his dad had made it downstairs with the common folk, but _Sam_ . . . He pulled him towards his dad and brother. Cas clearly understood based on his baby bro's knowing smile.

"Gabriel?" His dad glanced up from his and Sam's interlocked hands. The icy blue eyes then darted to Sam. "What on earth is going on here?"

Drawing in a sharp, steely breath, Gabe let the words flow out in rapid succession.

"I told you. I've only ever wanted one thing, Dad, and it's not your company. It'll never be this goddamn place." Gabe's eyes danced over to Sam, catching the amused warm, loving hazel. "It's him." He then turned back, squaring his shoulders. "I hereby tender my resignation effective immediately."

"What?" choked out his dad, his blue eyes enormous.

Gabe, however, smiled back at Sam, feeling freer than he had ever felt before. This was right.

"That goes for me as well, sir," Sam declared casually, not breaking his and Gabe's intense gaze.

"Uh—what?!"

"Now, if you'll excuse us," drawled the tall lawyer, lowering his head with a shit-eating grin as his tongue ran lightly over his lips, "we have some much needed—"

"— _so_ needed—" Gabe breathed, bursting with happiness.

"—very, _very_ needed—"

"—lessons to study in depth—"

"— _so_ in depth—" Sam agreed, nodding ardently.

"—deeper than anything—"

Loud, raucous laughter floated about the floor with badly hidden snickers and chortles.

"—and hard and fast, we can't forget that."

"Oh, God, no! We can't!" Gabe exclaimed, swallowing as his mouth dried again. "Or how—"

"Yes. Totally that!" Sam shouted, chuckling with lust-filled eyes. "All of that," he exhaled.

" _Gabriel!"_

The two, however, took off running down the rows of cubicles, chasing and laughing freely. After years of searching, he had finally found his match. God seriously worked in mysterious ways.


End file.
